Love and Other things
by x-greeneyesy-x
Summary: Twenty-one year old Hermione Granger is dating Quidditch Star Marcus Flint. Love can't always be everything when life gets in the way.


**Love and other things**

* * *

Hermione Granger pulled on her grey Blazer and picked up her black Mulberry designer bag which her boyfriend Marcus had brought her for her twenty-first birthday and got ready to leave the office. Today had been a long and hard day. Hermione was a Social Worker who worked in Child Protection and her job was hard but rewarding. She had been in the job for only four months but she was enjoying it.

She walked out of her tiny office and said goodbye to her work colleagues and her boss who tried to get her to work later but Hermione had to refuse stating she had plans tonight and went on her way.

Tonight she was heading straight to Marcus's flat which he shared with his best friend Adrian. Hermione often stayed on the weekends and sometime in the week to. If she was honest she was staying there more and more and spending less time at home with her parents.

It was Friday and just after six o'clock. Marcus would be home by now she hoped and all she wanted to do was curl up with him and go to sleep although she knew he'd probably want a bit more than sleep.

* * *

Hermione apperated straight outside the block of flats where Marcus and Adrian lived and walked into the foyer. She smiled to the receptionist and got in the lift. She finally reached the tenth floor, the top of the building and made her way down to the end of the corridor to where the flat was.

Hermione fumbled around in her bag for her keys and then opened the door. She put her bag down in the hallway and kicked her black heels off and walked through to the living room to find Adrian laid out on the sofa with a beer.

'Evening.' He said as he sat up a bit.

'Hi. Is Marcus back yet?' She asked as she sunk into the sofa.

'Not yet.' He said as he finished up his can and chucked it across the room and into the bin. 'I think he said something about going to the pub tonight. I thought you weren't coming tonight. I think he said something about you working late?'

'No I was working late but I told them I couldn't because we were going to spend the evening together since we've both been working a lot.' Hermione said as she sat up slightly annoyed that her boyfriend had forgot.

'I doubt he'll stay out long. They started after training after all. He'll be smashed by nine by the latest.'

'Great so I won't get to spend the evening with my boyfriend and he'll probably return smashed.' Hermione said as she stood up. 'Well while he's away I'm going to use his bath.'

'Have fun.' He said smiling. 'Call me if you need a helping hand.' He said cheekily.

'Very funny Adrian but I think Marcus would kill you if you even tried.' She said as she walked into Marcus's bedroom and slammed the door.

Hermione went straight into Marcus's huge bathroom and turned on the bath taps. She grabbed a bath bomb from the cupboard and dropped it into the bath. Hermione then started to undress. She pulled off her grey blazer and white shirt and then pulled her work skirt down her legs leaving her in only her underwear.

Hermione grabbed a towel off the rail and threw it on the floor and then undid the clasp on her bra. She let her bra fall on the floor and then pulled her white silk thong down her legs leaving her naked. She turned off the taps and checked the water to see if it was not too hold or too cold and stepped in.

Hermione sunk down into the bubble bath and sighed. His bath was heavenly. It was huge and could fit two people in, more if they wanted. Hermione loved nights when Marcus would join her in the bath. He'd wash her hair and kiss her neck which usually led to more. She wished he was here now.

Hermione washed her body and her hair and then unplugged the bath. She climbed out the bath and wrapped a white towel around her body. She grabbed her wands and effortlessly cleaned out the bath. Hermione picked up her clothes and walked into the bedroom.

She dumped her clothes in the chair in the corner and dried her body off. She walked over to Marcus's walk in wardrobe and looked for a shirt to put on her body. She soon found a black shirt in the back which she doubted he wore now and pulled it on her body.

She hung the wet towel on a radiator and put her hair up with a ribbon. She then climbed on top of his king sized bed and grabbed her book which she left at his from the side table. She opened the book where she had left off and began to read. Maybe a night on her own would be good.

Hermione finished her book off around eight o'clock and soon enough Hermione found herself asleep.

At eleven o'clock, Hermione was woken by a drunk Marcus falling into the bedroom. Hermione shot up from bed as she saw Marcus fall to the floor. She climbed out of bed and went to Marcus who was laying on the floor laughing like a buffoon.

'Marcus get off the floor.' Hermione scolded.

Marcus turned over onto his back and looked up at Hermione. 'Thought you weren't at home.' He slurred.

'No. I've been here all night.' She said as she placed her hands on her hips. 'I've been here all night alone.'

'Why didn't you owl me? I would have come home right away and shagged your brains out.' He said as he tried to stand up.

'That sounds lovely Marcus.' She said sarcastically. 'Now come on, get in bed.'

'I love being in bed with you.' He sang as he fell onto the bed.

'Well tonight all you'll be doing is sleeping.' Hermione said as she pulled off his boots.

'I love you Hermione.' He said as he tried to reach for her.

'I love you too you stupid drunk.' She said as she climbed up towards him and laid down next to him. 'You're going to feel awful in the morning.'

'Not with you by my side.' He said smiling stupidly.

'I never knew you were such a romantic Marcus.' Hermione giggled. 'Normally you hate romance. What is it you say, romance is for men who are whipped.'

'I am whipped.' He said as he tried to kiss Hermione's mouth but missed and assaulted her chin.

'Bed time Marcus.' She said as she pushed him back.

* * *

The next morning Hermione woke to find Marcus gone. She climbed out of bed and grabbed Marcus' dressing gown and walked out of the bedroom into the living room to find Marcus and Adrian flat out on the sofas.

'Good Morning boys.' She said brightly knowing both of them were suffering from hangovers.

'Too loud.' Adrian groaned.

'Morning dear.' Marcus said quietly.

Hermione smiled and walked to Marcus. She sat down on the edge of the sofa and pushed Marcus' hair out of his eyes.

'How you feeling?' she asked.

'Like death.' He said rubbing his head.

'Well that's your own stupid fault.' She said as she stood up. 'Good thing I stocked up your cupboards with sober up potion.'

'Hermione your an angel.' Adrian said as she looked at her. 'I could kiss you right now.'

'Don't even try it Ade.' Marcus said roughly as he tried to sit up.

Hermione laughed and walked back into Marcus' bedroom and into his bathroom and grabbed to sober up potions for the boys. She gave them both a potion and watched as the drowned them immediately feeling better.

Marcus stood up quickly and pulled Hermione into his arms. He placed a kiss on her lips and smiled.

'Sorry about last night.' He said. 'I thought you were working lates.'

'I was but I got someone to cover that so we could spend the evening alone.' She said as she leaned into him.

'Sorry.' He said as he kissed her head again. 'You're staying tonight though aren't you?'

'I can do.' She said smiling up at him.

'Please do.' He growled into her ear.

Adrian who was now sober rolled his eyes at the pair and walked into his bedroom leaving them alone to their sickening display of love.

'You were so funny last night.' She said as she walked into the kitchen with Marcus following her.

'What did I say?' he said sounding worried.

'Oh that you were well and truly whipped.' She said as grabbed some bread to put in the toaster.

'Whipped? I said that?' he said as he sat down at the table.

'Yep.' She said smiling. 'Are you whipped Marcus?'

'I might be.' He said smiling at Hermione.

'I think you are.' She said laughing.

'What did you do last night love?' he asked.

'Spent the night naked and alone in your bath tub.' She said as she looked over her shoulder at Marcus.

Marcus growled, stood up and walked to Hermione. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

'How about we spend tonight that way too?' he said as he kissed her neck again.

'We could do.' She said as she pushed her bum into his crotch.

'You have other ideas minx?' he said.

'I do.' She said as she turned in his arms. 'Have we got the flat to ourselves?'

'We might do. I hope we do.' He said. 'I'll ask Ade later.'

'What do you want to do today?' she asked as she turn back around and buttered the toast for herself and Marcus.

'I have work.' He said softly.

'Work? I thought the season didn't start till next month?' she said.

'It does start next month but we have a press conference this afternoon.' He said. 'I did tell you.'

'You didn't. I would have remembered a press conference.' Hermione replied as she moved out of Marcus' reach.

'We could go out to dinner after?' he said.

'I suppose we could.' She said as she put the toast on the table.

'I'm sorry Baby.' He said as he sat down at the table motioning for her to sit on his lap which she did. 'I'll take you to dinner tonight and I'll kick Ade out tonight so we can have a night in together.'

'I'd like that.' She said as she kissed his cheek.

They spent the morning relaxing round the flat. At two o'clock, Marcus left for his press conference for Quidditch and Hermione headed home to get ready for dinner.

* * *

At Seven o'clock, the doorbell went off at the Grangers. Hermione rushed to the front door wanting to show off her outfit to Marcus, she pulled the door open and was about to ask him what he thought when she saw that it wasn't Marcus at the door but Adrian.

'Adrian?' she asked confused.

'He's at home. He's had some bad news.' Adrian said. 'He could do with you coming to the flat.'

'What's wrong?' she asked as she grabbed her coat from the stand and her handbag.

'His father died this afternoon.' He said.

Hermione simply nodded and rushed off with Adrian to go see Marcus.

* * *

**AU: Welcome to the first chapter of 'Love and other things' I hope you liked it! I love writing Marcus/Hermione. I'm hoping to take this story on a good journey so hope you come along for the ride. Please leave a reviews. xx**


End file.
